The Apartment
by hanaiious
Summary: Friday Night DDR A Boy A Girl Fun?


_by The Girl [with some help from the Boy _

"Ow, that hurts.." she said panting.

"You're doing fine.." he said breathing just as heavily.

These were the same two lines exchanged by the couple as they played…DDR! It was a typical Friday night with James and Reira. The couple had just recently moved in

together, and were enjoying a nice, relaxing night with each other. Or at least to James it was, for Reira, it meant a night of having to play many hours of DDR, to the point where

she could feel her legs becoming sore than numbing from the pain. Being not very athletic, Reira detested having to play games that required large amounts of energy and stamina.

Knowing this, James, being the totally opposite of the clumsy, un-athletic Reira. Decided he'd make his little girlfriend suffer, tonight.

"You're so mean to me!" she exclaimed, trying to keep her balance on the slippery mat.

"No I'm not! In fact I'm very good to you." he said with a smile.

"That's quite true…" she said quietly.

She stopped playing, and just stared at him. Curious to why she had stopped, he paused their game and turned to face her.

"Reira..," he said slowly "Reira, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." she answered, instability apparent in her voice.

"Are you sure? Are you tired? Do you want to lay down?" he asked frantically.

"I'm fine really, I think I'll just-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Reira began to feel lightheaded and began to fall face first onto the floor.

"Reira!" James exclaimed.

Luckily he had caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Reira," he shook her lightly "Reira, are you okay? Wake up Reira.."

"ughhhhh" was the only response he got.

"Oh Reira.." he sighed.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room. Gently he laid her limp figure onto their bed.

"Reira, look at you you're all sweaty," he said softly to himself "yet so cute.."

He took a small towel and commenced to wiping off the beads of sweat.

"This won't do..," he said frowning, he tried shaking her again in an attempt to wake her up "Reira, come on Reira, wake up"

This time James was successful and managed to awaken the unconscious Reira.

"Huh? What?," she said, very confused "What happened?"

"You got a little too carried away during our game of DDR and just collapsed" he replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry.." she said.

"It's okay, I just wish you'd lay off all the sweets, you're getting kinda heavy" he said jokingly.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a burden.." she cried.

Taken back, James watched a crying Reira guilty.

"Reira," he said softly "relax, I was only joking. You'd never be a burden to me…Reira I love you, please stop crying..."

He took her into his arms in an attempt to soothe and comfort her. As soon as he did this she stopped. She slowly lifted her head up and met his eyes. He stared at her,

interested by the look in her eye. It was very "different"..? All of the sudden James found himself being pushed down onto their bed by Reira. She quickly got on top of him, the

skirt of her dress spreading out gently onto him.

"Reira?!" he yelled, obviously bewildered at what she had done.

She merely gave him a smile before she went to work unbuttoning his shirt. Once she had exposed his bare chest, she ran her fingers down it lightly, causing him to moan and

shiver under her touch.

"Reira..," he moaned "what are you doing..?"

"We're playing a game." she said slyly, a smirk appearing on her face.

"A game..? I thought Reira hated games that required a lot of energy and stamina" he thought to himself smugly.

As soon as she finished her sentence she began to work her way down to his pants. She began to unbutton and unzip his pants, and pretty soon they were off, leaving James

exposed. She began tugging on his boxers, when all of the sudden James grabbed her wrists and pulled her up so that she was now sitting on his abdomen. She cocked her head

sideways in an annoyed manner. Seeing the look on her face, he decided he would make up for the fact he had just ended her fun...at least momentarily.

He lifted her up gently and then set her on his lap, after he had successfully propped himself upright. Now, it was his turn. He pulled her in closer so he could kiss her

. Unfortunately, she was still annoyed. So she turned her head in the opposite direction evading the kiss. Not yet ready to give up he began to kiss the "weak area" she had at the

crook of her neck. He was satisfied when he heard soft muffled moans coming from her, he had prevailed in the end. James continued to do this while searching for a way to get

that bothersome dress off his beloved, he ran his fingers down the back of the dress and was pleased to have found a small zipper while doing so. Quickly, he pulled it down, and

soon the dress was tossed aside. He blinked, amused that his little Reira wasn't wearing a bra underneath her dress. Seeing the look on his face she gave him a shy smile and kissed

him sweetly. He returned the kiss and began rubbing her breasts.

He looked up slightly and saw her facial expression and he could hear slight moans. He knew he was doing it right. Reira still had her panties on, so as he slid his hand down to

remove it, he could feel the moisture in the area covering her vagina. Then he knew she wanted to have sex. He gently slid off her panties and left them both nude. Reira was sitting

on James' lap, she felt the warm, poking sensation caused by his penis. She had never had sex before but she had felt his penis several times when they would kiss. She put her

hand on it and started jerking it up and down slowly. She looked at James and saw that he was very satisfied. He started to kiss her and slid a finger into her vagina, sliding it in and

out. She started moaning and he could feeling the warm liquids drip down his fingers. He tasted some of it and found it delicious.

James pushed Reira onto the bed and got on top of her. Reira spread her legs apart, revealing the opening to her vagina. She smiled at him and slid a finger into her opening,

James took this as a sign and slowly slid his penis in. They both felt a delight that they had never before felt in their lives. He started moving faster and faster, they kissed, moaned

and were soon covered in sweat. After a while, she pushed James onto the bottom and got on top of him. She started going up and down on his penis, she watched James' face

light up when she let him sit back and enjoy the ride. She had never felt so energetic in her life, she was perspiring everywhere on her body as she watched her warm vaginal fluids

drip down onto James' penis. Soon she could feel that he was about to orgasm, and since they weren't using a condom, she got off and cupped his penis in her hands, she watched

the warm semen gush out of his penis and onto her hands. There was a lot of it and it soon dripped out of her hands. She laid down and poured it on both of them. James watched

and laughed. He picked some up with his fingers and slid it into Reira's mouth. She liked the taste and started to finish it up. They were both sweaty and tired but instead of getting

up they just laid down and cuddled there.


End file.
